falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Categorize your images please.--OvaltinePatrol 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I add altered versions of your deleted article to Miscellaneous Factions? You'll be credited of course.--OvaltinePatrol 16:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope the changes I made to your stuff is acceptable, I can remove them if I've taken too many liberties.--OvaltinePatrol 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Needed space. Anyway, yes C4, yes I was just trying to make a good article. If you hadn't noticed, Ovaltine and I were trying to work on a better article, which is why I requested his help. I like tech, that's why I used it. I was headed over to Ovaltine's page to discuss the use of Cairo, Illinois, when I saw your message. I'm neither stupid nor oblivious thank you very much, and request permission to continue my work. Sidenote; my first was created by accident. Vivaporius 02:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cairo, IL Cairo is the name of the sits at the confluence of the Mississippi and Ohio Rivers. It is the pride of the Black Liberation Army, who rule the city through force, and protect it from the raiders and tribals who would try to burn this gem of a city. It is a bustling port city, who's strategic importance cannot be denied. Pre-War Cairo was founded by the Cairo City & Canal Company in 1837, and incorporated as a city in 1858. For fifteen years, the town grew slowly, but the sale of lots and the completion of the Illinois Central Railroad attracted settlers and merchants. By 1860, the population exceeded 2,000. The strategic importance of Cairo's geographic location had sparked great prosperity in Cairo during the Civil War. Several banks were created in the town during the war years, and growth in banking as well as steamboat traffic continued after the war. Even prior to the war, Cairo was beginning to emerge as an important steamboat port, with so much river traffic that Cairo had been designated as a port of delivery by act of Congress in 1854. Merchants and shippers made prosperous by the river trade built numerous fine mansions in the 19th and early 20th century, marking the city as an important center of power for the wealthy. Levees and flood walls enclosed the city, protecting it from flooding do to it's lower than average position on the Mississippi River. By 1945, Cairo had a population on 15,000, but it's economy was on the decline. A series of construction projects outside the city to bypass the Mississippi doomed the city's important ferry industry, and several railroads and bridges skipping the Cairo worsened the economy. However, this would be just the beginning of the city's problems. Cairo had always had turbulent racial tensions, starting around the lynching of black resident William James in 1909. By the 1960s, a black soldier had been hanged in a police station, and at the height of the civil rights movement, Cairo had undergone terrible racial riots fueled by the assassination of Martin Luther King Jr. in 1968. A boycott aganist white owned businesses later on destroyed any prospect of the town recovering. By the 21st century, fewer than 2,000 people lived in the city. A revived Black Liberation Army moved into the dominately black town, and commanded their terrorist operations from there. They offered protection from the "White Hats", an all white citizens protection group formed after the riots. The Cairo United Front, an all black protection group, was absorbed by the BLA, and within a few years, the White Hats were driven out of the city. The economic prospects for Cairo were gone, and with it, any chance of breathing life into the city. The BLA's de facto control of the city meant that their propaganda and control of local media, fed their ideas to the black community constantly. By the time of the Great War, most of the town black inhabitants were members of the BLA. The War Cairo's uselessness to the United States military, meant that the Chinese had no reason to waste nukes on it. Instead, St. Louis, Louisville, and Evansville were destroyed. When the bombs fell, the BLA ushered the inhabitants into the bunkers. but refused to allow any whites in. As they tried to force their way inside, BLA members in the bunkers kill them, attempting to preserve supplies for blacks. They waited for the all clear signal for six months, pondering what had happened above ground. Pre-War As the town bunkers were opened, scouts were sent out to collect information on the surroundings and to see if the other bunkers survived the attack. The white population as they expected, had either left to find shelter, or stayed and died from the intense radiation. The scouts returned with good news, stating that the radiation had passed, and that worse was over. The BLA held a census, turning up results of 713 survivors, all of them African-American. The BLA feeling no alligence to the U.S., who they viewed as a corrupt, captialistic, and immoral, declared their independence from it in 2078. The leader of the BLA, Richard Morgan, assigned duties to the survivors, and organized them into work groups. One to defend the city, one the rebuild the levees, one to collect food, and another to rebuild the town and repair the roads. The work was made easier with the remaining Loadlifters left behind by the U.S. Army Engineers, and the weapons smuggled into the city be the BLA before the war. A quickly built wall consisting of parts of the flood walls and levees linked together, was constructed in 2080. Thebes, IL The town of Thebes is a small town governed by the fascist Black Liberation Army. It is best known as the final battleground of the Great River War, in which the BLA conquered it 2144. It is home to the finest lawyers, economists, and military commanders in the region, and host one of the largest military bases of the BLA outside of Cairo. Pre-War Little of Thebes history prior to the Great War has survived. What is known about it's past is that it was here Abraham Lincoln studied law, and one of the possible locations slave Dred Scott was held. Thebes was an important steamboat port in the 20th and 21st centuries, but suffered the same economic decline as Cairo after the construction of the Interstate 57, destroying the town's revenue. The War Thebes closer location to St. Louis meant that the radioactive fallout from the city killed most of the inhabitants during the war. The town was quickly abandoned, and fail into a state of disrepair. The town's Loadlifters, used to construct the levees, were left behind by the townspeople. Pre-War After the war and the dying down of the radiation, a few survivors returned to Thebes, and built a wall around the town. They rebuilt the levees, and establised trade with a few other settlements up north, making sure to pass St. Louis if at all possible. The town was rather quite, and considered a good place to find work and raise a family. Life remained this way until the Great River War instigated by the Black Liberation Army in 2144, in a bid to conquer any towns north of Cairo, and "liberate" any African-Americans they may find. The inhabitants tried to negotiate, but talks failed when the BLA relized the extent of white living in Thebes. The town by the 2140s had a population on 780, and only 230 of them knew who to hold a gun. The BLA sent a force of 400 soldiers to take the town, and exterminate any whites or black sympathizers living there. The Siege of Thebes began in August 15, 2144, as the BLA started to cut off supply lines to the city, using their steamboats to blockade the ports. The defenders held off the intital attack by the BLA on Day 57 of the siege. The second attack on Day 61 was a minor sucess, as the BLA poured through the gaps in the wall, and securing positions in the perimeter of town. The defenders held the rooftops, and rained down bullets, killing nearly 32 BLA soldiers. On Day 68, the defenders attempted to push the BLA out of the town, and retake the wall, but this drained their forces, and their ammo stores were blown to pieces by BLA saboteurs. They exusted their remaining ammo, and the defenders, now 58 strong, were overwhelmed by the attackers. By Day 89, the Battle of Thebes had cost the BLA 131 men and women, while the towns people lost upwards to 475 people. All blacks were given a choice to join the BLA, and having seen the brutality of the BLA, they reluctently joined. The surviving white inhabitants were dragged outside of Thebes, and executed. The BLA built a memorial to remember the soldiers killed in the battle, and rebuilt the walls using brick instead of the dirt mounds built by the former residents.